My Best Friend's Boyfriend- Part 1
by Starchick
Summary: I kinda made a mistake on the other one I made, so I fixed it. Here's the real story. Mimato, Michi, Sorato,and Taiora


This is my first fic here,it has Mimato, Michi, Sorato, Taiora,This takes   
place between Sora's Crest of Love and The Gateway to Home  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yada, yada, ok, let's start.  
  
My Best Friend's Boyfreind  
  
  
  
Mimi sat by the lake, splashing her feet in the water. The others were all busy setting up   
camp and deciding who would keep watch that day. Mimi glanced over at all of them. Tai,  
the ever-brave leader. She'd never really understood him, I mean, look at his fashion sense,  
she thought, giggling to herself. But he was a good friend, and Tai and Mimi had grown  
closer on their journey back from the Gekomon castle, they'd learned to understand each  
other better. Her gaze drifted to Sora, her best friend. Sora had always been there for her,  
since the first day they'd come to the digiworld, her along with Palmon. She didn't think   
she would've lasted this long without them, Sora was the greatest friend anyone could ask  
for. Next, Mimi turned to Izzy, watching him as he typed off on his laptop, completely  
oblivous to everything else, including Tentomon, who was hovering above his head. Mimi  
shook her head as she looked at him. She never understood how he could ignore everyone  
around him because of a machine, but he had helped a lot during their adventure,thanks  
to his knowledge. And he was even beginning to understand them all and not hide away  
on his computer. Mimi turned to Joe, who was fishing, or rather yelling at Gomamon to  
stop splashing him with water. Mimi had to smile. Joe was a pessimist, always worrying,  
and allergic to practically everything they came across, or so he said. But he had his   
moments, and he was very brave and thoughtful when it really counted, Mimi had   
learned that she would always be able to trust him, he was a fantastic friend. She looked  
at TK. Next to Palmon and Sora, Mimi thought he was her next best friend, kind of. He   
was a lot younger than her, but then that meant he was the only one who could relate to  
her somewhat childish, playful manner. He had grown up a lot since he came to this   
place, they all had, but he forever trust and depend on his older brother. His older brother....  
Mimi's gaze slowly shifted to Matt. Him. She'd fallen in love with him so hard, she could  
never act normal when he was near her. Mimi tore her eyes away from him and looked  
upwards at the beautiful sunset. Is this what it feels like? she wondered. Maybe. She'd  
started doing all kinds of wierd things ever since she'd fallen for him. She kept giving   
Palmon new hairstyles, picking flower by the handful, only to slowly throw them in the  
lake and watch them float there silently. She was sure Palmon knew something was up.  
Mimi didn't even know when it had all started, though she had a pretty good guess that  
it may have started when she, Matt and TK were left alone after Tai had vanished.  
Mimi giggled softly again and pulled a little pink book out of her purse. She opened it  
and started to write.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Guess what? I think I'm in love, with Matt! Diary, he's soo cute, and nice, and though  
he might be a rebel sometimes, he's really caring too. But he's only noticed me as a   
friend. Do you think he'll ever think of me as more than that? I really hope so.  
  
Yours 4-ever  
Mimi  
  
Mimi closed her diary as the rest of the digidestined came back to the campsite for  
dinner.   
  
Throughout the whole meal, Matt looked as if he had something on his mind, and he kept  
glancing at Sora. After dinner, he pulled Sora aside. "Hey Sora, can I talk to you about  
something?" he asked. Sora cocked her head, a little confused. "Uh, ok sure," she replied.  
They walked off into the forest. Mimi was the only one who noticed that they'd left. "Where  
are they going?" she murmured. Leaving Palmon to talk with TK, Biyomon and Patamon,  
she followed them quietly.  
  
"Sora I gotta tell you something that's been on my mind for a little while," said Matt, the  
faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Sora gave him an encouraging smile. "You can tell  
me, go ahead," she urged him. Matt looked her in the eyes. " I think...I think I may have  
a crush on you, I love you." The blush deepened, and he looked away, as Sora studied   
him in surprise. Then she giggled. "Matt, that's so sweet," she said softly, blushing as   
well. Matt looked at her. "You're not upset?" he asked hesitantly. Sora smiled at him.  
"Of course not," she told him as they kissed.  
  
Mimi had seen the whole thing, and heard everything too. It felt like a dagger in her heart  
was slowly being twisted. Tears jumped to her eyes as she stared at the two of them. Her  
best friend and the only guy she'd ever cared about this much locked in a kiss. She felt  
a hundred different emotions at once, all of them terrible. As the tears began to fall, she  
spun around and ran away as silently as possible. She headed back the way she came. Wait,  
she thought. I can't go back like this. The others would take one look at her, know that  
something was wrong, then when Matt and Sora got back, they'd quickly put two and two  
together. She'd just die of embarrassment if that happened. Then again, what does it  
matter, she thought miserably. Matt's in love with someone else, your best friend. The  
tears came faster and more urgently as her body trembled. "It's not fair," she sobbed.  
"Why should everyone love Sora?" Mimi quickly answered her own question. "It's 'cause  
Sora is always so thoughtful and caring," she murmured. "She always cares about every-  
one, and I'm just a selfish spoiled brat! No wonder Matt chose her." She ran farther away  
from the campsite, and finally sat down under a tree, drew her knees up, and cried into  
them. It's not Sora's fault, she told herself. She couldn't have known that Mimi liked Matt,  
Mimi hadn't even told Palmon that. She kept crying for a long while, until she'd decided  
that the tears had subsided enough for her to go back to camp. They're gonna start looking  
for me soon, and the last thing I need is for them to find me like this, she thought, standing  
up. Then she realized that her face must be all red and blotchy and tear-streaked from  
crying so much. Mimi found her way to the lake, and began to wash her face, until her  
reflection in the water told her that she looked better enough to go back to camp.  
  
When Mimi walked back into the campsite, everyone turned to her. Matt and Sora were  
already there, they'd been there for a little while now. "Where were you?" asked Joe. "I just  
went for a walk," said Mimi, satisfied that her voice was almost perfectly normal. No one  
would be able to tell that she was so upset. "Hey Mimi, guess what? Sora and my brother  
are in love," TK piped up, apparently the two had already announced their feelings to   
everyone. Mimi struggled to keep from bursting into tears. She forced a cheerful smile  
and turned to Matt and Sora. "Hey, that's great," she exclaimed, hoping her eyes didn't  
show her true feelings. "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you." "Thanks Mimi," said  
Matt as Sora smiled back at her. The group began preparing for bed. I am very happy for  
them, Mimi told herself firmly, as she lay beside Palmon. She could hear the other kids'  
breathing as they fell asleep, Matt and Sora sleeping head to head. (A/N: They're   
sleeping kinda like this /\) Mimi watched them sadly, then turned away. "I am happy  
for them, I'm glad they're happy. But then, why does it hurt so much, why did they have  
to be happy with each other?" she whispered. Palmon sleepily turned to her. "Did you  
say something Mimi?" she asked. Mimi blinked. "Um, no," she said hastily. "It's ok, go  
back to sleep Palmon." Palmon looked at her a moment longer. "Ok," she said hesitantly,  
turning back around. Mimi looked at her #1 best friend. She knew she wouldn't be able  
to keep this from her for long, Palmon could always tell when something was wrong. Silent   
tears slipped down her face as she fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Mimi was a lot quieter than usual, despite her attempts to act normal. She  
sat by the lake that afternoon and stared into the water. She was trying hard to be her  
regular self, but it was so difficult, watching Matt and Sora flirt with each other. Once   
again, she got out her diary and began to write in it.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Matt and Sora are in love, and happy together. Everyone else is happy for them, and they  
all think that I am too. I guess I am, but Diary, it hurts so much. I guess I cared for Matt  
a lot more than I thought. No one realizes that I'm heartbroken, and I'm gonna do my best  
to make sure they never do. I'm going to keep this to myself until it stops hurting so much.  
I hope I can do it. I feel like I should hate Sora, never want to speak to her again, but I  
can't do it. She's my best friend, and the greatest one anybody can have. It's not her  
fault that she's so nice and everyone likes her. Heck, I still like her, even after everything  
I'm going through. It's my fault, for being a self-centered ditzy airhead. I don't blame  
Matt for choosing Sora. If I were a guy, I'd choose the same way.  
  
Mimi set aside her journal as the tears began falling. She let them flow for a while, then  
quickly wiped her face. "Mimi?" said Palmon from behind her. She turned around quickly,  
hoping that there weren't any tears visible on her face. "Hey Palmon," she replied. Palmon  
came over and sat beside her. "Is there something wrong?" she demanded. Mimi quickly   
avoided her gaze. "Wh-what makes you say that, Palmon?" she asked nervously. "Well,  
you're so quiet today, and you haven't smiled much, and you keep avoiding everyone,"  
said Palmon. "Plus, I can tell you've been crying," she added. Mimi quickly turned to  
face her, startled. Then she realized that it was impossible to fool Palmon. She looked down  
allowed the tears she'd been holding back to fall.  
  
Sora was walking around the lake, then decided to go down to the water's edge. But before  
she got out of the trees, she heard voices up ahead. She looked, and saw Mimi and Palmon.  
Looking closer, she discovered that Mimi was crying. Sora was about to go up to her and  
comfort her, find out what's wrong, but Palmon and Mimi appeared to be very deep in  
conversation. Sora decided to just stay where she was and listen to them.  
  
"Palmon, the reason I'm so upset is because I'm in love with Matt, but he loves Sora,"  
Mimi admitted, tears cascading down her face. Palmon rubbed Mimi's back comfortingly.  
She didn't really understand love, and why it was making her friend so upset, but she could  
see that Mimi was feeling terrible. "It's ok, Mimi," Palmon told her. "I really loved him, a  
lot more than I thought," Mimi continued, burying her face in her hands. "It hurts a lot,  
but I'm glad he's happy, and I'm glad Sora's happy too." The words sounded hollow to  
her ears. Palmon hugged Mimi as she kept crying. "It'll be alright," she said softly. "Maybe  
you'll even fall in love again."  
  
Sora stepped back, stunned. She'd heard the whole thing. Mimi loved Matt too, she realized.  
No wonder she's been so strange, it must have hurt seeing her best friend and the guy she  
liked together. Sora was feeling guilty. She hadn't known that Mimi felt so strongly toward  
Matt. Then she thought of something: Did she herself really love Matt? Did she love him  
as much as Mimi did? Sora thought back over the past few weeks, at the strange way Mimi  
had been acting. Picking flowers, singing, giving Palmon makeovers every day, throwing  
flower blossoms in her hair. Sora couldn't believe she had missed it before. And how about  
the "innocent" glances Mimi had kept giving Matt? It was so obvious. Sora hated to think  
of the way she'd made her friend suffer. And Sora herself hadn't done any of the things Mimi  
did. In fact, she'd been thinking a little about a certain leader/soccer player. Sora walked  
away from the lake. "I'm sorry Mimi," she whispered.  
  
That evening, as they ate dinner, Tai couldn't help noticing that Matt and Sora didn't  
seem as comfortable around each other. He shrugged it off, assuming it was only because  
they were in front of the others. Then he glanced at Mimi. Her eyes were cast downward  
and it seemed almost as if she'd been crying. Now Tai was confused. Shaking his head,  
he got back to business. "Ok guys, we've got to decide who's on watch duty tonight," he  
told them all. "I'll do it," Mimi volunteered. Everyone stared at her in surprise. She stared  
back and blinked. "What?" she asked. Tai and Agumon looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Ok Mimi, you got it," Tai agreed. "Goodnight everyone." He went a little farther away   
and lay down to sleep, the others following suit, except for Mimi, Sora and Matt. Mimi went  
over to the campfire with Palmon and sat on a log ready for watch duty. Matt and Sora went  
off together in the woods. Mimi stared after them sadly, thinking no one else was awake.  
But Tai was, and he saw the look Mimi gave them. At first, he was even more confused,  
but then he quickly put two and two together.   
  
Matt and Sora walked through the woods. They were alone, the forest was peaceful, and  
yet they were still pretty uncomfortable. Matt was thinking about what he had to tell Sora.  
He hoped she wouldn't take it too hard, they'd only been going together one day. Finally  
they stopped in a small clearing. Matt turned to Sora. "Sora, there's something I have to  
tell you." At the same time she said, "Matt, I have to tell you this-" They both stopped   
and stared at each other. Laughing nervously, Sora gestured for him to go first. Matt shifted  
nervously. "Listen Sora, I still like you a lot and all, but I just don't think this is right," he  
said, looking away. Sora stared at him and nodded. "You're right Matt," she agreed. "I  
was gonna say the same thing." Matt smiled in relief. "Still friends?" he asked, holding  
out his hand. Sora shook it. "Still friends," she agreed. "The reason I didn't think it was   
right it because..." she broke off and looked downward, flushing red. Matt smirked at  
her. "Ok, who is it?" he asked. "No wait, I got it. Tai, right?" Sora gasped. "How'd you  
know?" she demanded. "Doesn't take a genius," Matt replied. Sora sighed. "It's true,"  
she admitted. "I kinda like someone too," Matt admitted, blushing. Sora turned to him.  
"Mimi," she declared. Matt nodded, and Sora rolled her eyes. "Lucky guess," she muttered.  
"That's what else I need to tell you. I heard Mimi talking with Palmon today." She told  
Matt about the conversation between Mimi and Palmon down by the lake. Matt's eyes   
widened. "I-I had no idea," he murmured. Sora nodded. "Neither did I, but it's been so  
obvious. I feel awful, we really hurt her." Matt looked in the direction of the campsite. "I've  
got to apologize," he said. "Yeah," Sora agreed. "She's on watch duty, you can do it right  
now. Then you can tell her your feelings." Matt stared at her. "What?" he demanded.  
Sora shoved him playfully. "You heard me. Come on Matt, tonight's the perfect time. It'll  
be fine, I told you she likes you too, so there's nothing to be worried about." Matt looked  
at her. "Yeah there is, what if she hates me now?" Sora gave him a look, and he sighed.  
"Alright fine, I'll tell her, but only if you tell Tai what you feel too." Sora bit down on her  
lip, then nodded again. "Ok," she reluctantly agreed. They headed back to the campsite   
together.   
  
(A/N: This next part is happening at the same time as the last part, just so there's no  
confusion. Only the end of this next part happens around the time Matt and Sora are  
getting closer to the camp, k?)  
Mimi sat on the log staring into the flames of the fire, tears quietly slipping down her  
cheeks. Palmon had fallen asleep a little while ago, Matt and Sora weren't back yet, and   
she thought she was alone with her thoughts. She soon realized that she wasn't. Mimi  
heard a noise from behind her, and quickly turned around to face Tai. "Tai?" she asked,  
wiping away her tears hastily. "What are you doing awake?" Tai sat down beside her on   
the log. "Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "So what's wrong?" he asked her. Mimi blinked.  
What do you mean?" she asked anxiously. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Tai studied her  
a little longer, then replied, "Could it be because of Matt and Sora?" Mimi whirled around  
to face him in shock. "H-how did you know?" she stammered. "You've been acting wierd  
all day, and you keep staring at them," Tai explained. Mimi sighed as the tears sprang  
to her eyes. "I know they love each other Tai, but I love him too." She began crying yet  
again. Tai, sensing that she needed a friend, put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok  
Mimi," he said as she cried. "Your heart will heal, and love will come more than once in  
a lifetime." Mimi stared up at him in surprise. "How do you know that?" she demanded.  
Tai shrugged. "I think I read it in a book somewhere," he told her. Mimi giggled, her  
first genuine laugh that day. Tai was glad, but he decided to cover it up. He raised an   
eyebrow and grinned. "What, it's true," he insisted. "The book said that too." "Somehow  
I don't picture you as the kind to read those kind of things," Mimi told him. Tai thought  
for a moment. "My little sister Kari showed it to me," he replied. Mimi wiped away the  
last of her tears and hugged Tai. "Thank you Tai," she murmured. "No problem, that's  
what friends are for," he told her. "You'll always be able to count on me." They stared  
at each other, oblivous to the fact that they were moving closer and closer together, and  
before they knew it, they'd met in a kiss.  
  
Matt and Sora were trekking back through the forest. "You'll have to tell Mimi your  
feelings now, but I've got to wait till tomorrow," Sora told him. He shrugged. "Whatever."  
Suddenly, Sora stopped dead in her tracks, and Matt almost crashed into her. "Sora, what's  
wrong?" he wanted to know. Sora couldn't reply, she could only stare in front of her in  
stunned silence. Matt followed her gaze, and his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw  
what Sora saw, Tai and Mimi locked together in a kiss.  
  
  
Just gotta love those cliffhangers, huh? I'm kidding, I'm kidding, please don't kill me!   
I'll try to finish part 2 as soon as I can. Please R&R, k? ^_~ It won't be a Sorato though   
(sorry Sorato fans, but I don't like that couple that much) Part 2 will be up soon, scout's   
honour ^_^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
